


have i known you 20 seconds or 20 years

by sugartree



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartree/pseuds/sugartree
Summary: how much could seungyoun know about the cute young artist whose name he never asked if he only observed from afar?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 28





	1. 20 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour in the midst of chaos as a release of my pentup emotions. will update very soon as i have thought the plot out already.

_ And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years? _

\--

cho seungyoun still had a month left before he had to submit his manuscript for editing. rubbing his temples, he looked at the still very much empty word document in front of his eyes, wondering if he had made a mistake agreeing to sign a publishing contract to release a realist novel. after the success of his last two works featuring romantic idealism, seungyoun wanted to challenge himself with a change in style and approach, although it would mean eschewing many of his established traditions. after weeks struggling with creating intricate and layered characters, only to abandon them right after for lack of realism, he began to question his sanity and expertise. seungyoun needed an inspiration.

“morning.” an animated voice brought seungyoun out of his train of thoughts. he quickly scanned his wrist watch.  8 on the clock, as always.

he watched as the familiar figure made his way through the entrance of the cafe with a backpage much bigger than his frame, which seungyoun was sure was filled with art supplies. his eyes followed the brunette mop of hair as soft as an autumn evening to the counter where the waiter was greeting him back. after ordering his usual hot cocoa and a piece of pumpkin spice bread, the guy made his way to his seat in one corner of the room, next to the window, right opposite seungyoun. 

settling down on the couch, the guy began pulling out of his oversized backpack a sketch pad, his pencil case, and a sketching board on which he positioned sketch paper on. prep jobs done, he adjusted himself and immediately got immersed in his art world. seungyoun knew the little guy would not budge until he left around lunchtime, and then seungyoun would have to wait until 8 am the following day to see him again. 

ever since seungyoun decided a cafe would be a decent starting place for him to observe typical and realistic human psychology and temperaments, he could not help but notice the young male artist who frequented the cafe every morning at the exact same time. to his defense, such devastatingly beautiful and bright eyes would be more than hard to pass. but seungyoun never knew and never asked for his name, claiming sheer curiosity was not enough to bind two strangers together.

seeing that the guy would not make any outstanding movements, his curiosity subsided, and seungyoun once again was left to ask himself what to put into his new novel. 

\-- 

this morning greeted seungyoun with a shower. he sipped on his iced americano while outside the window, people were rushing to unfurl their umbrellas. the rain rendered blurry blotches of mellow, teal, and coral like a bokeh image. he impatiently checked the time again.  8.23.  the guy ran late today. 

he was wondering if maybe the little artist was caught in the rain, or was he occupied with an unscheduled task, when he heard a jingle signaling a new customer. 

“morning.” the often animated voice was mixed with pants. quick steps echoed on the wooden floor. 

seungyoun watched as the guy threw himself into his familiar couch, looking cozy like a little squirrel in his oversized padded parka, dotted with rain drops, his nose red from the chill outside. 

seungyoun furrowed his brows, realizing not long after that no, his nose was not red from the chill. 

the little artist did not pull out his sketching materials today. he snuggled into the warmth of his couch to shield himself from whatever was bothering him, sniffling quietly. drops of tangled mind welled up from the corner of his ever glimmery eyes. he forgot to accompany his neglected hot cocoa with a slice of pumpkin bread. 

seungyoun found himself pitying the familiar stranger, even without knowing the reasons behind such sadness. he was close to stand up and make his way over there to offer a word of encouragement when his phone buzzed with an incoming text. letting out a sigh, he shut his laptop, picked up his belongings and was quick to make his way out. he stopped in front of the main entrance, contemplating whether to push the boundary he had been establishing the past weeks. 

seungyoun walked back to the counter, briefly putting in his special request before leaving to catch a taxi to the publishing house. 

he missed the puzzled look from the little guy when the waiter put a slice of pumpkin bread down on his table, and the grateful smile with just the right touch of shyness and warmth that came after. 

  
-tbc-  
  
  
  



	2. or 20 years

_ And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you _

_ I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all _

\--

it was seungyoun's turn to run late today. there was a soft jingle when his entrance disturbed the silence of the bell on the cafe door. the usual scent of newly brewed coffee awoke his senses. 

"the usual." he put in his order before taking his usual seat, noticing from the corner of his eye an abrupt shift from the table in the corner. maybe his unpunctual appearance did not go unnoticed by a certain someone. 

he turned on his laptop and opened a document where he had jotted down a few notes from yesterday's call with his old lecturer from whom he seeked writing advice. someone got wind of his new publishing deal and now people in his circle knew seungyoun had a novel scheduled for the end of the year. he had to get down to real business as his conscience gave him no permission to submit something of incompetent or desultory quality. 

upon listening to seungyoun's concern about his lack of inspiration and depth in character development, his dear lecturer let out a chuckle, saying, realism was not in your mind. realism was what you see with your eyes. 

what can i see with my eyes , seungyoun wondered. probably a tiny frame on the couch in the corner. 

an amused smile tugged at the corner of his lips, seeing the little artist was in a brighter mood today than his loomy self the day before. the guy had his headphones on, pinkish lips pursing out of concentration on his work of art. occasionally he hummed whatever tune was playing over his ears. seungyoun curiously marvelled at the tranquillity, finding himself typing down questions of his intrigued mind. was the little artist a college student? did he go to school near here? but there was no art college around the neighbourhood. or was he a novice, a freshly graduate too guileless for this world?

the guy stopped drawing to stretch his arms as a release of muscle tension, his sketch was faced down on his lap, and seungyoun indulged in his speculation over the themes of those hidden drawings. perhaps they were still life works, or maybe they were portraits of his significant someone. did he have a significant someone? was that someone the reason behind his tears? 

seungyoun grew so accustomed to the sight of a cup of hot cocoa that it surprised him no more seeing the ceramic mug on the glass surface. seungyoun never strayed from his daily dose of coffee, and chocolate sounded too thick and sweet for his preference, but he was tempted to give it a try. why did the little artist enjoy it so much? was it because the drink coated his tongue with luscious warmth that banished the wintry chill? was it the aromatic scent and bitter aftertaste that delighted his senses? wouldn’t he fit the popular stereotype where he was every book's romantic? what else would he like? would he consider those who always opted for americano like seungyoun too staid? would he prefer something different when the heat of summer came? 

there was something strangely intriguing about the little artist that inspired seungyoun to write more and to seek answers. the concept of his novel began forming in his mind. 

how much could one know about a stranger whose name they never asked? 

\--

over the next days, seungyoun had made it part of his routine to watch closely and write about the guy at the cafe from his own interpretation and perspective, trying to understand him without having spoken to each other. what he did not expect was that even an outsider's point of view could reveal so much about a person, and it turned out there were tonnes of things about the familiar visitor that he never noticed. 

\--

the little stranger had a vintage wristwatch. seungyoun first noticed it on one rare warm day when the guy was sporting a yellow t-shirt, a departure from his usual choice of comfy and snug pullovers that made him appear tinier in size. the watch was probably inherited and broken, having more of a sentimental than practical value as seungyoun never saw him use it to check the time. the little artist also had a preference to wear chunky trainers, although seungyoun noticed he had uncommonly dainty ankles sneaking out from the collar of the shoes. 

maybe behind the aloof image was a heart as affectionate and tender as his favourite spiced pumpkin bread, seungyoun thought as he saw the charcoal pencil once again smeared the tip of his nose.

\--

a few days before october ends, the guy dyed his hair a mercury-red, and seungyoun thought that maybe the word pretty could be used for a guy after all. 

he was never average in seungyoun’s standards. devastatingly beautiful eyes, smooth skin, roughed cheeks, soft lips. but recently there was an inexplicable subtle change in his aura that made him appear alluring, almost sexy, despite drowning under the same oversized jumpers, loose jeans and chunky trainers. 

seungyoun poured out his baffled feelings onto words. 

\--

seungyoun got a hangover from a friend’s bachelor party that he was not allowed to skip. he did not need a mirror to tell him that he looked nowhere near his put together self, eyes a lattice of pink over white. raising his heavy eyelids half way, he was surprised he had even managed to visit the cafe at the usual time as if there had been someone waiting for him to drag his limbs out of bed. contemplating whether it was too late to return home and curl under his duvet, he missed the worried look from the visitor who had just entered. 

until his headache decided to ease partially, seungyoun looked over to the other side of the cafe and wished he had been in a better state of mind to admire the beauty. his muse was  stunning today. no more oversized cozy knitted tops, the guy was wearing a cashmere sweater that hugged his delicate shoulders in all the right way. and oh the big round glasses, those glasses which did more than framing his rosy cheeks. seungyoun supposed they added a certain poise to his aura. occasionally he would nudge them up a little higher on this nose, looking charmingly innocent in the act. 

seungyoun wondered why he decided to dress up nicely today, and his heart sank when a strange male he had never seen entered the cafe and came to embrace his little muse in a hug. 

seungyoun hastily left, little laughs from the table in the corner ringing in his ears. he blamed the hangover for the ache in his chest.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear seungyoun will know wooseok's name tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> @snoopyseungwoo


End file.
